A wireless communication system has been developed for supporting higher data transmission rate in order to satisfy a continuously increasing demand for wireless data traffic. For example, technologies for the wireless communication system capable of improving spectral efficiency and increasing channel capacity on the basis of a communication technology such as an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (hereinafter, referred to as OFDM) scheme and multiple input multiple output (MIMO) transmission and reception have been developed in order to increase data transmission rate.
In the wireless communication system, users having a low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) or users at a cell edge remote from a cell center that have a low carrier-to-interference and noise ratio (CINR) due to interference from a base station of an adjacent cell may be offered with limited quality of services. In order to improve transmission efficiency for the cell-edge users, technologies such as inter-cell interference-coordination (ICIC), coordinated multi-points (CoMP), interference cancellation, etc. have been introduced.
A more improved technology capable of improving spectral efficiency and increasing channel capacity of the system while considering a quality of service for the users having a low SNR or the cell-edge users using multiple antennas is required.